


Eunoia

by kemiyu (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Harems, I Want A Tongue Piercing, Love Confessions, M/M, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, Secret Relationship, Terushima Is Hot, The Author Regrets Nothing, Truth or Dare, valentines day, wholesome shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22730404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kemiyu
Summary: Nothing is more appetising than shrimp, but who will be the first one to claim and devour it? Hinata is oblivious to the harem he has started with his enticing looks and personality.Happy Valentines.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Everyone, Hinata Shouyou/Terushima Yuuji
Comments: 11
Kudos: 602





	Eunoia

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentines, I love you!  
> \- Kemiyu

Nothing is more appetising than shrimp, but who will be the first one to claim and devour it? Much to Karasuno’s dismay, it turns out other teams have quite the eye for their small number 10. With Valentine’s Day approaching, the stakes are raised and it’s now or never to attempt to claim shrimpy’s heart.   
  


**…………  
**

Hinata huffed as he landed from his final spike on Today’s practice, sweat rolling down his face. Even when Hinata was sweaty, he still managed to have some strange lure to him; making it hard to look away from him. The team wasn’t sure what was necessarily so enchanting about him, the hair? The eyes? The face? The smile? Perhaps it was all of them, conjured up into one enticing creature. The teams eyes lingered on Hinata, stare running up and down his body. He continued on as per-usual, rather oblivious to the tension building up in the room whenever he did _literally anything._

”Hinata!” Tanaka yelled, enthusiasm spilling out from his voice. Hinata perked up, curiosity written all over his face. He walked over to Tanaka, head tilted to the side like a begging puppy. Tanaka let out a soft awe, “Are you going to confess to anyone for Valentines?”.

Hinata thought for a moment, pondering what to say. He bit his lip nervously, looking up at his senpai. Tanaka swooned at Hinata’s flushed face, expecting the boy to die from embarrassment. Hinata shook off his red-beat face, giving a soft grin as he said, “I don’t need to confess, although I do suppose I have a crush!”. 

The entire team felt their blood run cold as their petite teammate said this, their minds erupting into a frenzy of chaotic thoughts. _Who did he like, was it someone on the team?_ It wasn’t easy to pinpoint Hinata’s attraction to anyone, he was always too touchy and sweet to everybody, even people on rivalling teams. He would often do small things that would probably be considered a sign of having a crush, but those signs were done to just about everyone he encountered.

”E-Ehm...” Suga mumbled, mouth agape at what Hinata said. No one knew what to say, no one would have anticipated this. Suga, at a loss for words, gave a look of desperation to the team, _say something- anything._ The room stayed silent, the tension in the room eating away at Hinata. Suga sighed and plopped a hand on Hinata’s shoulder, “That’s great Hinata! You should confess though, y’know?”.

Hinata looked confused, gently removing the hand off of his shoulder. He shook his head, “There’s no need to confess!” He chimed. He skipped on out of the gym, leaving his team bewildered and riddled with tension. The team glared at one another, knowing damn-well that just about everyone has had a crush on Hinata at some point- or still had feelings.

”He said there’s no need for him to confess,” Yamaguchi murmered, “Then perhaps, he is wanting his crush to confess to _him?”._ The team thought about it for a moment, and came to a mutual agreement; the one thing Hinata was interested in was volleyball, so his crush had to be someone who played volleyball.  
  


Hinata had a crush.

People crushed on Hinata.

What better way to solve this dilemma than to have a challenge for who can confess to him & unlock his heart? This news quickly spread from team group chat to group chat like wildfire.

  
**…………  
**

Kageyama was begrudgingly the first one to attempt to court Hinata. It was long after school hours, the two sitting up on a hill, watching the night sky cast over the lands. Kageyama had this slightly planned out, never having done this type of stuff before. He couldn’t help but stare at Hinata, his soft hair blowing in the nightly breeze. _It’s now or never._

”H-Hey, Hinata.” He said hoarsely, dropping his usual grumpy tone. Hinata looked over, making Kageyama’s heart melt as he stared into Hinata’s honey-like eyes. Hinata gave him a concerned look, scooting closer to him. “Can I ask you something?” He said, now avoiding eye contact.

”Are you alright, Bakeyama? You’re never this nice, why aren’t you calling me boke?” He inquired, giving Kageyama a gentle flick on the arm. Kageyama gave out a little huff as Hinata did this. A small but apologetic grin formed on his face, “Sorry. Just wanted to make sure you were real!” He chirped. Kageyama’s race was tinted red, heart racing at the thought of going through with this. He clasped, Hinata’s hands (a tad too hard, but Hinata didn’t mind).   
  


“I like you, Hinata!” He yelled, shaking into Hinata’s touch. Hinata was shocked, eyes wide as he stared off into the distance. He couldn’t muster up a reply, pain tugging at Kageyama’s heart. Hinata let out a small sniffle, and Kageyama felt awful as he looked over at Hinata. Hinata had tears streaming down his face, an sorrowful look evident in his eyes.

Hinata tugged Kageyama’s hands harder, looking at him with tears eyes. “I’m so sorry!” He whailed, “I like someone else.”. His voice hiccuped as he swallowed a lump in his throat. He pulled Kageyama into a swift hug, head sinking down into their shoulder. Kageyama’s hands traced Hinata’s back, trying to soothe him.

_Why was Hinata the one crying?_

**…………  
**

Hinata let out a yawn, or more so a mewl. His eyes were continuously threatening to close, the land of sleep trying to reclaim him. He forced his way through most of his morning, letting the world pass him by; barely paying attention to anything. That was until something peculiar caught his eye. He had opened his school locker, taken aback at the plethora of sweets and other small charms that had been put in there.

There was a box of chocolates wrapped neatly with a yellow string and box attached, a small card placed delicately on-top. ‘ _Happy Valentines! You’re sweeter than any chocolate. <3 - Suga’ _Despite the pain in Hinata’s heart, he still couldn’t help but awe.   
  
Next, was a small gift bag. It had a various array of sweets, making his mouth drool at the sight of it. He gently undid the string holding the bag together, fond of the tender smell that filled the air. ‘My heart belongs only to you, be my Valentine? Love, Yamaguchi.’

Most of them were chocolates or other foods, but one really made him giggle. It was simply a volleyball, with an orange bow loosely wrapped around it. There was a small note stuck onto it with sticky tape, ‘ _I really like you! Even though you’re taller than me! xx Nishinoya_ ’. Most of the remaining gifts were from his teammates, or classmates. It made his heart soften, but one was from a person he least expected.

It was a decently sized teddy bear that had a cute face and was incredibly soft, in its paws was a bag of pork buns. Hinata’s heart was racing, drool practically dripping from his mouth. He cooed as he opened the letter that looked carefully positioned between the bear and bag. He wondered who it was from.   
  


‘ _My dearest Chibi-Chan,_

_I have had my eyes on you since the first time we met. Everything about you is absolutely breath taking, from your hair, to your face, and even your loud personality. Although I’m quite sure I take first place for most attractive, I’m certain that you would be second._  
_Your smile warms my heart, your voice is like an angels and your spikes transcends all the others I’ve seen._  
  
_I want you and I have no shame in that. I understand that you might feel attacked, after all, I do have a ravenous fanbase. But do not fret! I will make sure that the life you spend with me (if you say yes) will be the happiest future for you. I will buy anything you desire and set for you any hour of any day._  
  


_Love, your dearest Oikawa._ ‘ 

Hinata was flustered by the sudden attention he was receiving, although it made him happy, he knew in the back of his mind that would cause a lot of pain to reject such sweet offerings.

**…………  
**

_**You received a message at 1:30PM.** _

Kenma: Hey Shoyou,

Happy Valentine’s Day.

Shoyou: Kenmaaaa! <3 

Kenma: :)

Shoyou: I miss you T^T

Kenma: I miss you too. Come to Nekoma.

Shoyou: Like for a practice match? Good idea

Kenma: No, I mean move here.

Shoyou: Bahaha, I can’t do that!

Kenma: But I want to see you, everyday.

Shoyou: That’s sweet! But why? We text a lot?

Kenma: Because,,,...

I like you, Shoyou.

You’re the only person I’ve ever felt comfortable around.

I want you to be my player two.

Shoyou: Kenma...

I love you so much, but not in the same way

You’re one of my favourite people, but I have feelings for someone else

I hope this doesn’t change things between us!

Kenma: Or course it won’t, I’ll always be here for you

Shoyou: Thank you <3 

Kenma: Virtual hug?

Shoyou: Virtual hug!!! <333

Kenma: <3

  
**…………  
**

Hinata let out a sigh, this whole fiasco was making him uncomfortable. He just wanted everything to be normal, he needed to take his mind of things. Luckily, it was just around the right time for volleyball practice. He was changing in the locker rooms, trying his best to ignore the bitter feelings that was present in the room. Tension was high. Most of the team was done changing, aside from Tsukishima. He lingered around like a shark, circling it’s prey.

”Hey, shorty.” He said, grabbing Hinata’s attention. Hinata turned around to look at him, furrowing his eyes brows as he stuck his tongue out at Tsukishima. He let out a low growl when he felt the heat get to his face, and without thinking pushed Hinata against the wall. He caged Hinata in with his arms, hands brushing against his hair and his knee prodding between Hinata’s legs. Hinata yelped, race beaming a bright red. Tsukishima leaned in close, staring into Hinata’s soul. Hinata tried to wriggle away, but was put in place by Tsukki. He moved his head away, desperate to avoid eye contact; but Tsukishima cupped his face and pulled it towards him. “Go out with me.” He whispered, still dominating Hinata.

Hinata legs buckled as he grew more and more nervous, brain not being able to compute what was going on. _Panic, Panic, Panic!_ Sweat rolled down his back, weakly trying to shove Tsukki off of him. Hinata didn’t expect it, he really didn’t want it either- Tsukishima had kissed him. Hinata felt lips on his, eyes widening at the feeling. He immediately yelled, startling the tall boy off of him. Tsukki was pissed, but remorse grew in his stomach when he looked down at Hinata; tears were streaming down his face as he shakily sunk down the wall, refusing to look at Tsukishima. “I-I don’t like you back.” He said, voice soft and quiet.

 _Tsukki fucked up, he fucked up bad._ Hinata left, leaving the team to wonder why Hinata didn’t show up at practice and why Tsukishima was in a shittier mood than normal. 

  
**…………  
**

Hinata’s head rested down at a table in a cafe that was far from home, he really didn’t want to see anyone else he knew Today. He stared out the window, watching rain fall from the sky and create a small pool of water on the window sill. He let out a tired groan, his body and heart aching. He bit at the sleeve of his hoodie, slightly bored but also felt safe in this small cafe. He let out a loud yelp as he felt two fingers poke at the back of his neck, he embarrassingly looked back. He was startled to see a good friend of his.

”Atsumu-San!” He smiled, offering Atsumu a seat next to him. Atsumu drapes his arms around Hinata, pulling him into a tight hug. Hinata couldn’t help but giggle at the feeling of Atsumu’s chin against the back of his neck, making Atsumu’s heart squeeze at the sound of his cute voice. He got up, and took a seat down next to Hinata.

“It’s been a while since we’ve seen each other!” Atsumu chirped, tenderly holding Hinata’s hand. He rested his other hand against his chin, propping his face up as stared lovingly at the petite boy in front of him. Hinata squeezed his hand excitedly, giving him a vigorous nod. “Why are you here? And alone, at that!” He said, shooting Hinata a look of distress.

”I just had a long day, and I like this cafe. Although it is a bit far from home.” He huffed, withdrawing his hand from Atsumu’s grip. Atsumu pouted, but carried on with the conversation. Curiosity got the better of him, and he couldn’t help but ask Hinata what was wrong with his day. Hinata felt his cheeks go warm, presumably a tint of red very visible on them. He looked down, and embarrassingly spat out, “I had a lot of people confess to me Today and I had to reject all of them.”. Atsumu cocked an eyebrow, definitely intrigued by the position Hinata was in.

Atsumu hummed, stretching his arms over his head. “Well then,” He cooed, “How about we clear your mind and order some drinks?”. Hinata immediately agreed with his proposition, grabbing the attention of a nearby waitress. Hinata ordered a hot chocolate with marshmallows and Atsumu ordered a large caramel milkshake. 

“Is that all for Today?” The waitress beamed. They both gave her a nod, she gave them a cheesy smile and was about to walk away with their orders when she suddenly whipped right back around, “Oh! There’s a special Today. Couples get 50% off, so that’ll cost you $7.50 instead.”

Hinata went to correct her, explaining that he was not dating Atsumu, when he was cut off- “Ah yes, we are indeed dating!” Atsumu agreed, giving Hinata’s hand a tender kiss. Hinata shot him a confused look, but understood the situation as Atsumu gave him a sly wink. Hinata giggled and blushed, fluttering his eyelashes at Atsumu. The waitress swooned and walked away, a bounce in her step.

Atsumu broke out into laughter, “I’m so sorry, Hinata!” He chuckled. Hinata let out a small laugh, and they began discussing Hinata’s ‘harem’. Atsumu looked at Hinata in shock, “Seriously?! I could understand Bokuto and Kuroo liking you, but Akaashi and Iwaizumi? They don’t seem like the type to confess, especially over text!” He gawked. Hinata nodded embarrassingly, the colour draining from his face.   
  


  
They had finished off their drinks and went to pay the check. Hinata fished his wallet out his pocket but was immediately stopped by Atsumu, “Don’t worry about this. I’ll pay!”, Hinata tried to protest but was defeated. Hinata’s face scrunched up into a pout, making Atsumu’s face curl up into a grin. They stepped outside the cafe, looking up to see the sun just about to dip below the hill and let the moonlight take the thrown. Hinata shivered and Atsumu, upon noticing this, wrapped a scarf around Hinata’s neck. Hinata sunk into the scarf, relishing in its warmth.

”I like you, a lot.” He began, “But- I know you like someone else.” He said, a tone of sincerity ringing in his voice. He ruffled Hinata’s hair, and gave him a quick kiss on the forehead. “I’m sure whoever you like will be very lucky to have you, or perhaps, _you are already dating them?” He giggled,_ exposing Hinata’s secret. 

Hinata was about to quickly deny everything, taken aback by the finger pressed to his lips. Atsumu smiled, giving Hinata one last hug before turning around. “You can keep the scarf, we should do this again.” He chimed, flashing Hinata a signature wink over his shoulder before walking off. Hinata’s face flushed, he was very glad to have a friend as good as Atsumu. He began travelling home, counting the stars with each step he took.

**…………  
**

It was the day after Valentines Day, the team looking rather dejected. Yachi and Kiyoko entered the gym, taken aback by the lousy state the team was in. Kiyoko remained silent, and stuck by Yachi’s side. Yachi ran over to the only one who didn’t look like they were riddled with sadness, which was the embodiment of sunshine; Hinata.

”Hey, what’s wrong with the team?” She asked quietly, thinking no one else could hear her. Hinata was about to answer, but was quickly cut off by his captain,

”Hinata said he had a crush, so everyone who had a crush on Hinata asked him out in hopes that they were his crush- which was pretty much everyone in the team.” He said, sounding utterly defeated. “He rejected _everyone.”  
  
  
_Yachi couldn’t help but laugh, “Well of course he would! He’s dating somebody.”. Hinata, upon hearing this, immediately attempted to deny it all. “Aren’t you dating that guy with the tongue ring?” 

”T-Terushima? No way! We’re just friends!” Hinata protested, covering his face in embarrassment.

”I saw you two holding hands at our last volleyball match with their team.”   
  
“That was just a friendly hand holding thing! I do that with everyone!”

“You two ate lunch together, like the entire trip.”

”Yeah, because we hadn’t seen each other in ages!”

”He kissed you on the cheek.” She fought back.

”It was just a friendly greeting!”

”I walked into your room and saw him on top of you!” Yachi yelled, voice raised high. She immediately put her hands over her mouth, _oops._ Hinata collapsed to the floor, Yachi’s words doing a complete K.O to Hinata’s heart.

”Okay, fine...” He bitterly admitted, “I’ve been dating Terushima for 6 months, and I love him very much.” Yachi and Kiyoko let out a soft ‘awe’, but the rest of the team broke out into immediate yelling.

”What?!” The team screamed.

**Author's Note:**

> hnnn, I want a tongue piercing. They’re just so attractive?  
> Or I want to date someone with a tongue piercing.  
> Or I just want to date Terushima.  
> He’s hot, okay?
> 
> Tumblr; Kenmiyuu


End file.
